Alfred's Teenage Journey
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. Alfred Jones is 13 years old and he lives next door to the Kirkland's. Arthur Kirkland is 14 years old and he has a crush on Alfred, but has no plans of telling him. At the end of this FanFic Alfred will be 18 while Arthur will be 19.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Alfred (I have him wearing contact lenses) & Matthew (I have him still wearing glasses) are 13 years old. Arthur is 14 years old and he lives next door to Alfred & Matthew. Scotland (Nickname Scotty) is 17 years old. In this fanfic they will grow older and stuff (Alfred won't remain 13 through this entire fanfic..At the end of this FanFic he will be 18 years old). **_

_**Alfred's Teenage Journey **_

_**Summary AU All Human. Alfred Jones is 13 years old and he lives next door to the Kirkland's. Arthur Kirkland is 14 years old and he has a crush on Alfred, but has no plans of telling him due to his pride. **_

_**By waterrain**_

Alfred Jones looked at Matthew and could tell his twin was pretty sketchy on the idea, but he really didn't care as long as Matthew held that camera and hopefully made sure not to block it with his thumb.

"Mattie, What name do you want to be called?" Alfred asked curiously as he looked at his brother.

"I just want you to pretend I'm not even here when I'm filming you." Matthew informed him and he noticed that Alfred looked annoyed.

"What? Why? You want to be known as the invisible video camera holding person? You need a code name and stuff. I want you to introduce me! My name will be The Hero. My show is called Heroically Cooking. Did you even read my awesome script?"

"Yes, I read it and the entire scrip was over twenty pages. Most of it was drawings of yourself wearing a different colored aprons."

"Mattie, I don't call them aprons! I call them shields for they protect me."

"They are apr-"

"Mattie, They are heroic shields that protect me. Hero shields not aprons, got it?"

"Is it because the word apron make you feel like a girl or something?"

"The word apron is used for anyone that is not a Hero or a Heroine, Mattie. You are so sexist. By the way Villains and Villainesses don't wear aprons." Alfred commented while holding his head up high and arms crossed. "To think everyone thinks you are so sweet and stuff, but they don't know you like I do."

Matthew's cheeks were red, he looked at his twin, and took a deep calming breath.

"I'm not sexist, Alfred."

"Yeah you are completely sexist and I can't see why girls even talk to-"

"I will start recording in two minutes." Matthew informed his twin and he received a grin.

"Alright, Mattie. You remember your lines and stuff?" Alfred asked cheerfully as he looked at his twin.

"I know them." Matthew replied in a flat voice and Alfred smiled at his twin. After a minute that was when he begun to record him.

"This boy is called the hero-"

"Cut! Cut!" Alfred yelled out and he puffed out his cheeks.

"What did I do wrong, Alfred?" Matthew asked flatly and he didn't want to record, but his twin had been bugging him for weeks and he couldn't take it anymore so he had agreed.

"You are suppose to say..Here is the sexy, amazing, and really epic blond haired American teen! His name is The Hero! Your voice is suppose to sound really excited and stuff, Mattie. Not as if you are going to a funeral."

"I refuse to call my own sibling sexy. Plus I don't want to do false a-"

"You just said sexy, Mattie. It's not that difficult at all." Alfred stated firmly, his hands were on the table, and he looked at his twin with determined eyes.

"You try calling me sexy then Alfred. It is odd using the word sexy to describe your own sibl-"

"Alright, I'm pretending that you my clone. Hey you are sexy, amazing, epic, awesome, super heroic-"

"I'm not your clone." Matthew snapped at him and he glared at Alfred. "This is why I wear glasses while you don't wear glasses, Alfred."

"I'm pretending you are my clone. Now my epic clone take two." Alfred commented cheerfully, he was grinning, and hands on his hips. "Clone, Time for you to start recording again."

"Forget it, Alfred. Find someone else."

"Fine, I'll call up Feliks and have him-"

"Never mind, Alfred..I'll say my lines and record you just don't call that cross-dressing valley-"

"I don't see why people claim you are so nice, sweet, polite, mellow as jell-o, and a complete softy. You are just ticked that Feliks put a pink dress on yo-"

"He took a photo and-"

"The girls had giggled, thought you looked cute, and stuff. That was about two years ago and your still upset with Feliks."

"I'll start recording again in a minute." Matthew commented and he had a headache. Alfred smiled brightly, he was wearing a blue 'Shield', and held a wooden spoon with his right hand.

"Here is the sexy, amazing, and really epic blond haired American teen! His name is The Hero!" Matthew stated loudly. He rolled his eyes and looked at Alfred while shaking his head.

"Hello, Peeps. I'm The Hero and you will be heroically cooking with me. The one doing the recording is my epically invisible clone." Alfred said cheerfully, he gave a quick wink, and grinned widely. "You and I will save the world with our amazingly good food. Now I will show you how to properly cook an egg in the microwave."

Matthew didn't notice that his thumb was covering over an important part of the video camera. After Alfred was done cooking an egg in the microwave, he decided to look over the recording, and Matthew went outside to have some fresh air.

"Mattie, You nitwit! Your thumb covered everything and only my voice can be heard!" Alfred yelled as he raced out of the door and Matthew quickly ran from his twin. "I should have ignored you and called up Feliks!"

Alfred crossed his arms, leaned against an apple tree, and rolled his eyes as he watched Matthew running. Arthur Kirkland opened up his door and walked out towards Alfred.

"Alfred, What were you screaming about so early in the bloody morning?" Arthur asked causally to the younger teen. Alfred waved at him and grinned widely at the green eyed English teen.

"Hey, Artie-"

"Do not call me that terrible-"

"My clone-"

"You mean your twin bro-"

"My clone messed up the recording and-"

"You should not call him your cl-"

"I have heard what you call your brothers and what your brothers call you. So my clone comment sounds pretty sweet and adorable compared to-"

"Well, My brothers are assholes and they deserv-"

"Well, Believe it or not…Mattie can be one of those too, but I don't call him one because I'm a hero. So I call him clone instead of what you call your brothers." Alfred stated firmly and he was still leaning against the apple tree. "You really should have your mouth washed out with soap, Artie."

"Do not call me, Artie." Arthur said sternly and he grabbed Alfred by the wrists. "Do not lean against my apple tree. You might end up falling and hurting yourself, Alfred."

Alfred rolled his blue eyes, gave the green eyed teen a blank stare, and stuck out his tongue.

"Alfred, You are such a child." Arthur commented calmly and he released the blue eyed teen's wrists. "Honestly, So childish sticking out your tongue."

"I'm a teenager because I'm thirteen years old today! I'm not a child at all and you are only a year older than me."

"Well have you kissed anyone?" Arthur asked calmly, his head held up high, and arms crossed.

"No, but I'm thinking about kissing one of your older brother's." Alfred replied cheerfully and he snickered at Arthur's shell shocked expression. "You are so easy, Artie. Have you kissed anyone?"

"Yes and for your information I have given kisses to different people. They happen to say I'm a marvelous kisser."

The blue eyed teen stared at Arthur with wide eyes, he gapped at him, and blinked his eyes after a minute. The green eyed teen smirked and it appears Alfred is completely speechless. Arthur had a so called 'brilliant' plan that he believes will work and that Alfred would agree to be kissed by him.

"I doubt anyone would ever wish to kiss you for you can be rather annoying, noisy, and if you want I could show you how a pro kisses. I'm pretty experienced, Alfie." Arthur commented smugly and he watched as Alfred puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "Want me to kiss you?"

"Keep your kisses to yourself, Artie. I think you have some sort of kissing disease and I don't want to catch it. Anyway, I'll find someone to kiss." Alfred stated in a determined voice, he noticed that one of Arthur's older brothers walked out of the house, and headed towards the mail box. "I'm going to kiss…Scotty…Yep, I'm going to kiss Scotty."

"What? You are planning to kiss one of my older brothe-"

'My plan did not work! Hell it failed with flying colors! Bloody hell I should have just kissed him and made something up. My luck is horrible.' Arthur thought as Alfred raced towards Scotland and jumped on him. Arthur was gapping in disbelief, he was feeling pretty pissed off, and to be honest he had wanted to get Alfred's first kiss. However the blue eyed thirteen year old didn't want to be kissed by him for some reason.

"Goodbye first kiss." Alfred said before kissing Scotland on the lips, he pulled away after five seconds, and about to jump off of him.

However the blond teen was pulled in and Scotland kissed Alfred back. His strong arms were wrapped around the blue eyed teen's hips, giving him a minute long kiss, and ran his tongue across Alfred's closed lips. Scotland moved his lips away and grinned widely for Alfred's cheeks were completely flushed. The blue eyed teen moved a foot away from him.

"Wow." Alfred muttered and his blue eyes were wide as he looked at Scotland. "I can't describe it. No wonder why peeps enjoy kissing and stuff. Wow."

Alfred wandered off in a daze, he was smiling, and touching his lips. Arthur clenched his fists and he glared up at his older brother.

"I bloody hate you, Scotland." Arthur snapped angrily. "I truly do hate you."

"You are just pissed that Alfred didn't want a kiss from you. All of your practice on different people were for not in the end. He kissed me for a few seconds, but I kissed him back for about a minute." Scotland commented smugly and he took out the mail. "I'm glad it was my turn to check the mail. You should have just went for it instead of acting like a pansy. You are a disgrace to the Kirkland name."

The words Arthur said to his older brother Scotland would make a pirate blush like a maiden, but it simply made Scotland smirk smugly and laugh. Alfred was laying on the sofa in a daze and after an hour Matthew returned home to find his twin giggling.

"Why are you giggling, Alfred? Did you eat a liquor filled chocolate again?" Matthew asked calmly, his twin snicker, and grinned widely.

"Nope, I found out why peeps enjoy kissing." Alfred informed him before smiling happily and touched his lips. "I found out today, Mattie."

"Did Arthur kiss you?" Matthew asked curiously, it was easy to tell that English teen has a crush on his twin, and he can't believe Alfred has not picked up on it. Then again he can believe it for Alfred still believes in the Easter Bunny...

"No, but I kissed one of his older brothers..Scotty." Alfred said slowly and he tilted his head to the side. "You know they say a person never forgets their first time."

"Alfred, I don't think the first time refers to a first kis-"

"Mattie, I won't forget my first time with Scotty. Who would have guessed kissing felt so heroic and awesome."

"I give up on you." Matthew muttered to himself and looked at his twin. "I'm thankful to have my own bedroom."

"His lips were on mine, they were so warm, and his mouth smelled a bit like cigarettes." Alfred commented to his twin, he closed his blue, and sighed to himself. "I think I might be in love, but I'm not sure…I'll try kissing three peeps that are not Scotty and compare the results. It was not a really long kiss, but felt as if it lasted forever."

Matthew rolled his eyes and simply walked away without a word to Alfred.

**Please Review and Thank You. So what do you people think of my Fanfic so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Francis's is 14 and a half years old. _**

**_Alfred's Teenage Journey _**

**_By waterrain_**

**Alfred Freedom Jones**

**July 4, 2013. Hero Entry # 1**

** Today is my 13th Birthday. I had my clone (Matthew) using my video camera to record me, but ended in complete failure (Cause his thumb covered everything up. Only my voice could be heard.) and I was a bit upset with him (I should have called Feliks up to do the recording). He raced away and I had leaned against an apple tree (Arthur's apple tree that he is somewhat possessive over for some reason).**

**Arthur came out of his house, he looked at me, and that was when it all started. We basically argued for a bit on the whole sibling name calling business. Arthur was all like 'Don not call me, Artie' and decided to pull me away from the apple tree (I was not going to fall and hurt myself. I was not literally in the tree, but leaning against it. Arthur can be odd.). **

**I found out Arthur has kissed a ton of people, he calls himself a 'Pro at kisses', claimed other people say he was a 'Marvelous Kisser', he looked smug, and asked 'Want me to kiss you?' after saying 'I doubt anyone would wish to kiss you' along with calling me annoying & noisy. Like heck I would say 'Yes' to him. Plus he kissed a lot of people, has experience, and knowing him (He would make fun of me).**

**I saw Scotty (Scotland) walking towards the mail box. I jumped on him (It was pretty darn epic), briefly looked at his dark green eyes that reminded me of emeralds, and say out loud 'Good bye first kiss' before boldly kissing Scotty on the lips (For a few seconds). **

**I didn't think Scotty would kiss me back. His lips were so warm and smelled like cigarettes, but I didn't mind. My legs were wrapped around Scotty's hips, his arms were around my hips, and man that kiss felt like it lasted forever. No wonder why people enjoy kissing so much. **

**I moved away from him, my cheeks were burning, and I was in a total daze for that kiss was pretty mind blowing. I couldn't stop touching my lips and recalling that amazing kiss that I got from Scotty. **

**My clone came home, he thought that I ate some liquor filled chocolate again, and wondered why I was giggling. Anyway, I told him and after a while he decided to leave me alone. **

**My first kiss was with Scotty and I have come up with an epic poem! **

**Start Of Epic Poem**

**His eyes are beautiful emeralds, **

**His hair is red as blood,**

**He is tall and handsome,**

**He's four years older than me.**

**His name is Scotland Kirkland,**

**I call him Scotty for short.**

**He's Arthur's oldest brother.**

**End Of Epic Poem**

**Anyway, I'm planning to kiss some other people not sure who yet and all that stuff. I could be the Kissing Hero Saving People By Kissing them. There are some hero's (like the guy from Snow White, that guy from Sleeping Beauty, and so on) that kissed a person and saved that person's life. I could become The Kissing Hero! **

**End Of Hero Entry #1**

Alfred closed his 'Hero Entry's' before placing it under his bed. He grinned widely before opening his bedroom door and walked towards Matthew's bedroom.

"Mattie, I'm not upset with you anymore because if I had not went outside and all that stuff I wouldn't have gotten my first kiss." Alfred commented cheerfully before walking inside of his twin's bedroom, he gapped in shock, and Matthew's were red.

"Alfred! You should have waited for me to give you permission to enter!" Matthew yelled loudly, his cheeks were flushed, and he got off of Francis's lap.

"I thought you liked girls, Mattie. You told me out of the blue a week ago that you are straight. I didn't even ask you or anything."

"Alfred, I'm bisexual. I like girls and boys. A week ago I was in deni-"

"What is with those marks on your neck! Did that Frenchie hurt you? If he hurt you then I will have to kick his sorry-"

"These are hickies and no he didn't harm me. You decide now to be protective-"

"I have some questions for you, Francis." Alfred stated in a serious voice and he looked at the French teen. "What are your intentions with my older twin? If you go all the way you have to marry him or I will use my shot gun and it would be a shot gun wedding."

"Alfred, You only have a small water gun and stop threating Francis! There is no need to speak about shot gun weddin-"

"So what are your intentions with my clone?" Alfred asked firmly and he crossed his arms. Matthew protested 'I'm not your clone', but he was ignored by him.

"My intentions are pure. Do you know how cute you look Alfred? I could kiss your neck like I did with dear Mat-" Francis said in a low voice as he looked Alfred over and watched as Matthew's twin gapped at him in shock.

"Did you hear that Mattie? Francis is a cheater and he is trying to cheat on you with your own twin!" Alfred said loudly as he pointed at the French teen and looked at his twin with wide eyes. "Your Francis is a cheater and people say cheaters are the scum of the-"

"Alfred, You are overreacting and he has not even touched you. Francis and I agreed on no strings attache-"

"You should calm down, Alfred. Your twin is in perfectly good hands." Francis said calmly before he groped Alfred's bottom with his right hand and groped Matthew's bottom with his left hand. "You could join in. It would be wonderful to have beautiful blond haired twins with no strings attached. It would be a dream come true."

Alfred's and Matthew's cheeks were flushed. Francis grinned at them.

"It would be amazing to see you two kiss each other on the lip-"

"You are a very sick and twisted pervert!" Alfred said loudly before punching the French teen in the stomach, Matthew didn't say anything on Francis behalf, and he was quiet. Francis winced for his stomach was hurting from that strong punch. Alfred swiftly grabbed a rope and quickly tied the French teen's wrists together.

"Like heck I would ever kiss Mattie on the lips." Alfred stated firmly and he puffed out his cheeks. "I'm taking you outside and spray you with the water hose."

"My dear beloved Matthew is kind and he wouldn't want me to-"

"Alfred, Take him away before I smack him with my hockey stick and make it all bloody." Matthew said coldly as he looked at Francis. "My twin didn't want you touching his body at all. The deal is off, Francis. I had warned you not to touch Alfred, but you just had to go and grope him despite my warning to you."

"Yeah, After all I don't want you to get put into prison and stuff for beating this worthless dude half to death. You sure can be protective too, Mattie. More so than me." Alfred commented cheerfully before grabbing Francis and dragged him outside.

"Hey, Artie."

"What on earth are you doing?" Arthur asked as he noticed Alfred was dragging a teen and said teen had his wrists tied together.

"Punishing Francis for groping me along with his other offenses." Alfred stated calmly to the English teen. Arthur punched Francis in the face and glared at the French teen. Francis glared at him, his nose was bleeding, and Arthur smugly smirked.

"Why did you smack him, Artie?" Alfred asked curiously as he grabbed the water hose and tilted his head to the side.

"Just because he's French." Arthur lied as he glared at Francis. Today was just not his day for his older brother Scotland got Alfred's first kiss and now this French teen groped Alfred. Alfred noticed Francis's nose was bleeding, he sighed heavily, and couldn't find it in himself to spray him with the water hose.

"I won't spray you with water because Artie made your nose bleed and I would feel like a bad person for spraying you since Artie punched you." Alfred commented as he untied the rope from Francis's wrist.

"Thank You." Francis told him before give a kiss on the blue eyed teen's lip, smirked briefly at the pissed off looking English teen, and raced away laughing.

'That French son of a bitch.' Arthur thought as he clenched his fists behind his back. 'He had the balls to kiss Alfred on the lips. I should have punched that frog even harder in his lousy face!'

"That quick kiss was kinda nice and stuff." Alfred said calmly and he didn't notice Arthur's eyes twitching in annoyance. "However, Scotty's kiss was a lot better and he's a lot more attractive than Francis."

**Please Review and Thank You. So what do you people think of my Fanfic so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Side Note Matthew was born before Alfred. So Matthew is the older Twin while Alfred is the younger twin.**

**Alfred's Teenage Journey **

**By waterrain**

Alfred walked into Matthew's bedroom and tightly hugged his twin.

"Mattie, I was kissed."

"By who?" Matthew asked calmly and he noticed that his twin was not giggly which means more than likely Alfred was unhappy.

"The pervert kissed me." Alfred replied honestly and to be honest he didn't really like the kiss although in front of Arthur acted all calm & cool because he didn't want the English teen knowing he didn't like that kiss at all. Matthew's expression changed at the words 'The Pervert' meaning Francis kissed his younger twin on the lips and he had warned that French teen about doing anything to his brother.

"Alfie, I know where Francis lives and I can go there with my hockey sti-"

"No, No. I don't want you to get into trouble and junk over it." Alfred stated firmly. "It was just a kiss. At least it wasn't my first kiss, Mattie. So take a chill pill and settle down. Did you have your first kiss yet?"

"No. All Francis did was kiss my neck, but he didn't kiss me on the lips." Matthew informed him.

"At least you didn't lose it to the guy that wanted us to kiss each other on the lips." Alfred commented cheerfully and he smiled at his twin. "Anyway, Let's eat some Cake and Ice Cream for lunch."

Matthew nodded in agreement as he pulled away from Alfred's hug. They walked into the kitchen and grabbed some Cake & Ice Cream. Before the twins knew it the sun was setting and time for the fireworks to start after all it is Independence Day also known as Fourth Of July.

**Please Review and Thank You for those who have reviewed so far ^_^ In Chapter 2 What did you think of Arthur's reaction to the news of Francis groping Alfred's bottom? What did you think of Scotland being Alfred's first kiss? Anyway, I'm planning to make the next chapter longer than this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Scotland is 17 years old, Ireland is 16 years old, Wales is 15 years old, Arthur is 14 years old, and Peter is 12 years old.**

**Alfred's Teenage Journey **

**By waterrain**

Alfred knocked on the Kirkland's door and after a moment it opened.

"Hello, Alfred." Wales commented calmly, he leaned against the door way, and looked at the American teen.

"Hi, Wal. Do you want to watch the awesome fireworks with me and Mattie? Are the rest of your brothers home?" Alfred asked him and before Wales could answer his two older brothers appeared.

"We will watch the fireworks with you, Alfred." Ireland and Scotland informed the blond haired teen. Alfred blinked his eyes for when did those two appear, but mentally shrugged his shoulders. Peter tugged on Wales and whispered something into his ear.

"Arthur is sleeping and he has no desire to be disturbed." Wales said causally before moving forward and Peter followed closely behind him. Ireland and Scotland walked outside after their two younger brothers. Alfred had no idea Arthur was tied up, gagged, and his colorful swearing was muffled.

'My no good brothers are up to something. I bet something to do with Alfred.' Arthur bitterly thought as he tried to move undo the knots, but only made it a bit tighter and his green eyes were narrowed in rage. 'I'll get those assholes. Scotland, Ireland, Wales, and Peter.'

Arthur managed to spit out the gag and got fresh air. His wrists, ankles, and stomach were still tied. At least he was able to get clean air, after a few minutes slipped his right ankle free for Peter was the one that tied it, and within a minute freed his left ankle. Ireland and Scotland were the ones that tied to his wrists while Wales tied his stomach.

"I wished Peter had been the one to tie my bloody wrists for then I would be able to free myself easily." Arthur muttered bitterly to himself. Peter was the one that did the worst when it came to tying. Wales was pretty decent with tying while Scotland and Ireland are experts at it. "Bloody hell, I wanted to watch those fireworks with Alfred and surprise him with a kiss."

Wales had a camera inside of his pockets which will come in handy a bit later. Scotland was grinning widely while Ireland had a calm smile on his lips. Peter was smiling bright and holding Alfred's right hand.

"Hey, Pete. You will no longer be a Tween in ten months." Alfred commented to Peter.

"I can't wait until I'm consider a teen because then people will take me seriously and stuff." Peter stated firmly and he puffed out his chest.

"Good luck with that Pete." Alfred said calmly as he slipped his hand out of Peter's grasp. Matthew noticed Arthur was not there with his twin, but figured it might be for the better. Wales pulled out his camera and turned it on. Alfred sat down next to his twin before asking an 'important' question.

"Mattie, Did you get the popcorn?" Alfred asked curiously for he noticed the lack of popcorn, but thought his twin might be keeping it from him.

"Stay here and watch the fireworks while I make some popcorn." Matthew comment calmly before walking inside of the house.

"I love the loud sounds, but I also love the beautiful colors and how it looks against the night sky." Alfred informed Arthur's brothers. Wales camera was focused on Alfred and he nodded at his brothers.

"I have a birthday present to give you, Alfred." Ireland told the blond haired thirteen year old teen before kissing him firmly on the lips, Alfred gasped in surprise, and Ireland decided to briefly explore the younger teen's mouth before moving away from him. Alfred's blue eyes were wide and his lips were wiped off by Peter.

"Here you go, Alfie. A gift from me to you." Peter stated cheerfully before giving Alfred a light kiss on the lips and grinned widely. "I won't be called a Tween anymore. Happy birthday, Alfred."

"A gift to you." Wales said as he handed the camera over to Ireland, he wiped the thirteen years old lips, and then he firmly kissed Alfred on the lips for a minute. "Happy birthday."

Scotland wiped Alfred's lips and grinned at him.

"The best for last." Scotland commented smugly before pulling the shell shocked thirteen year old teen into a kiss and explored Alfred's mouth for thirty seconds. Ireland was recording it, he could just see Arthur's reaction, and faintly smirked. Scotland pulled away and placed his index finger on Alfred's lip.

Matthew came out with the popcorn, but spilled it for Alfred suddenly hugged him and started talking really fast into his ear. Scotland, Ireland, Wales, and Peter decided to leave for Alfred's older twin was back from getting the popcorn.

"Alfred Freedom Jones, Talk slower so I can freakin understand you." Matthew stated firmly, he held his twin at arm's length, and stared at him. "Now what is your problem now? Where did Arthur's brothers go?"

Alfred's lips felt sore, he hugged Matthew, and puffed out his cheeks.

"Kissed and ditched me. Ire, Pete, Wal, and Scotty. My poor lips are sore." Alfred muttered sulky while resting his head on his twin's right shoulder. "I noticed they were recording and junk. Hopefully, It won't go on youtube or something."

Matthew hugged him back and he silently plotted revenge against Arthur's brothers. Alfred rolled his eyes, pulled away, and thought for a moment.

"Their kisses to me were way better than Francis's kiss. The kisses felt alright, but they happen so quick that I can barely tell who was kissing me and stuff. My mind was spinning." Alfred commented calmly and he tilted his head to the side. "Man, I got kissed by all of Arthur's brothers. I wonder what Arthur will say about it?"

'I can bet Arthur will be very pissed off.' Matthew thought as he looked at his twin. 'All of his brothers got to kiss Alfred, but he is the only one that has not kissed him.'

"Anyway, Where is the heroic popcorn?"

"I spilled it when you suddenly hug-"

"Not my fault, Mattie. You should have-"

"Well, I did not think you would suddenly-"

"Expect the unexpected, Mattie."

"You are unbelievable, Alfie."

"Yeah, but you still love me because I'm your amazingly awesome twin."

"Happy birthday, Alfred."

"Heh, Thanks Mattie. I want you to know that you are the best twin in the whole entire galaxy. Want to know why?"

"You have told me several times alre-"

"Want to know why?"

"Fine, Alfred. I want to know why even though you have-"

"Because you are my twin. Yeah you're the best because you are my twin."

"You are really cheesy."

"Mattie, You are the stale bread to my cheesiness."

"I'm not stale bread." Matthew protested as he glared at his twin.

"Fine, You are the pancake to my cheesiness." Alfred said calmly and he thought for a moment. "How would a cheesy pancake taste? Hey, Mattie…I have an epic idea."

"Oh crap. I know what you are going to sugges-"

"I'm going to make cheesy pancakes and you'll record it. Afterwards we will try it! Personally I think stale bread with cheese will taste better than cheesy pancakes, but we shall see tomorrow morning. We shall see, Clone."

"Don't call me, Clone." Matthew stated firmly as he looked at Alfred.

"I'm upset because you seem against my sweet idea and stuff." Alfred commented to him and rolled his eyes. "Why are you so against my epic idea?"

"I just think pancakes should always be served with ma-"

"Oh, Hah. Better idea cheesy pancakes with maple syrup on it!"

"No just no, Alfred." Matthew groaned and he covered his eyes while shaking his head.

"Plus strawberry jam, whip cream, cherries, and chocolate syrup. Doesn't that sound so awesomely heroic?"

"I feel sick at the thought of such a pancake." Matthew muttered under his breath as he shook his head and stared at Alfred. "Are you really going to add that much to the pancakes?"

"Nope, I'm planning to add more to it. However you'll find out in the morning, Mattie." Alfred commented gleefully and he rubbed his hands together while grinning. "You'll find out. It will be a very super heroic pancake. Hey, Mattie! Did you see that amazing firework?"

For about a couple of hours Alfred and Matthew watched the fireworks together while eating popcorn. Arthur was finally untied by Peter it had taken him a couple of hours to figure out how to undo Ireland's and Scotland's knots. Wales was on his laptop making a copy of the video, he has no plans to put it on the internet, and none of the others wanted it to uploaded on youtube. Arthur rubbed his wrists and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Peter, Why the bloody hell was I tied up this time?" Arthur asked firmly and he crossed his arms.

"Scotland, Ireland, and Wales will no longer be calling me a Tween. That's all I'm telling you big eyebrows!" Peter informed him before racing downstairs.

"You have some nerve to dare call my eyebrows big. You should take a look in the mirror, brat! You have the same eyebows as mine!" Arthur called out as he chased his younger brother downstairs. "I do not have big eyebrows."

**Please Review and Thank You. What do you think of my FanFic so far? What do you think Arthur will do once he finds out what his brothers did?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Alfred's Teenage Journey **

**By waterrain**

Matthew filmed his younger twin making pancakes and he wanted them to burn, but sadly Alfred's cheesy pancakes did not burn. He turned off the camera and his twin grinned widely at him.

"Mattie, These pancakes are going to taste really good." Alfred said gleefully as he held up a plate of cheesy pancakes covered with maple syrup, strawberry jam, whip cream, cherries, chocolate syrup, a little vanilla Ice Cream, chocolate chips, and a stale plain cookie on top. Matthew looked at it and felt as if he would rather ran around the block naked than try his twin's creation.

"Mattie, Come on and just try it. You only live once, right? You might even like my heroic pancakes."

"That's not very comforting. I'll try it, but-"

",But what?"

"You have to answer my four questions correctly."

"Alright, Fire away my clone."

"What is the capital of France?"

"Paris, duh."

"What is the capital of Germany?"

"Mattie, Do you think I'm a dummy? Who doesn't know that the capital of Germany is Berlin? You thought I didn't know Berlin is Germany's capital and I have heard of the Berlin Wal-"

"What is the capital of Canada?" Matthew asked calmly and he crossed his arms. Alfred bit down on the side of his lip, he tilted his head trying to think, and stared at his twin as if the answers were written clearly on Matthew's face. "What is the capital of Mexico?"

"Finland's capital is Helsinki. Sweden's capital is Stockholm which is funny in a twisted way. Russia's capital is Moscow, Spain's capital is Madrid, South Korea's capital is Seoul, North Korea's capital is Pyongyang**, **and Japan's capital is Tokyo. China's capital is Beijing, Poland's capital is Warsaw, and the Netherland's capital is Amsterdam. Australia's capital is Canberra and a lot of peeps think the capital is Sydney. Italy's capital is Rome and you know what they say when in Rome do what the-"

"That doesn't matter Alfred for I didn't ask for those Nation's capital's. What is the capital of Canada? What is the capital of Mexico?" Matthew asked causally, he raised an eyebrow, and looked at his younger twin. "Canada and Mexico are a lot closer to the USA than all of those other Nation's. Shouldn't Canada and Mexico matter more than those other Nation's?"

Alfred's cheeks were flushed, he looked away, and puffed out his cheeks.

"Clone, I know where Canada and Mexico are located on the map. I forgot the capitals, okay. I know that Canada has provinces and they have a Prime Minister not a President." Alfred snapped before turning away with his plate of pancakes. "I won't let you eat a single one of my pancakes since you are being a jerk to me. Why do you almost always have to make me feel so dumb when all I'm doing is trying to get you to try at least one bite of my awesome pancake creation? No need to make me feel a moron."

Matthew sighed heavily as he watched his younger twin storm off with the plate of pancakes in hand and to be honest he was feeling a bit guilty. Alfred fiercely blinked away his tears, pretended that his feelings were not hurt on how Matthew refused to even have a bite of the pancakes, and walked over to Arthur's home.

"Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!" Alfred called out loudly and refused to admit his voice shook a little bit. He blinked his blue eyes, firmly wiped his eyes, and watched as the door quickly opened up.

"What the bloody hell is wrong?" Arthur asked firmly as he walked out, looked at Alfred's tear stained cheeks, looked at the plate of pancakes, and mentally sighed. "Did Matthew-"

"My clone." Alfred informed him simply and he looked away from the English teen.

"Fine, Did your clone refuse to try one of your food creations again?" Arthur asked calmly to the American teen.

"Yes. Plus he made me feel like an idiot for not knowing the capitals of Canada and Mexico." Alfred muttered quietly and he looked at Arthur with big blue eyes. "Arthur, Will you try one of my heroic pancakes?"

"Yes, I will try it and like others say you live only once." Arthur stated calmly and he was willing to try Alfred's pancake creation just to make him happy.

'At least Arthur always tries my food creations.' Alfred thought as he looked at the English teen and smiled brightly at Arthur. 'I can count on him to always try them rather than judging before even eating it.'

"Yep, You live only once in life." Alfred said cheerfully as he handed over the plate of pancakes and handed Arthur a fork. "I hope you'll enjoy it, Arthur."

****Please Review and Thank You. What do you think of my FanFic so far? ****


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Alfred's Teenage Journey **

**By waterrain**

Arthur ate a pancake without any hesitation for Alfred's food creations may look odd, but the taste of them were rather good and he looked at the American's waiting face.

"It tastes good, Alfred. May I have the rest of these pancakes?" Arthur asked calmly.

"Heh, Thanks and sure you can have the rest of them. Maybe you can cook me something one day and I'll try it cause you always try my heroic creations. I'm sure it will taste awesome." Alfred commented cheerfully.

"Sure, I'll make something for you tomorrow." Arthur said without thinking and after a moment swore to himself for he has never cooked any kind of food.

"Really? I'm sure it will taste awesome. See ya later, Arthur. My favorite Tv show will be coming on shortly and stuff."

Arthur watched as the blond haired American walked away. He turned around and groaned for what has he gotten himself into by saying 'I'll make something for you tomorrow', but cooking can't be that difficult.

"I'm going to cook for Alfred. Cooking shouldn't be that difficult since Alfred can make pretty good food." Arthur muttered to himself before heading inside of his home and headed towards the kitchen. Alfred had no idea on how he was somewhat responsible for Arthur suddenly deciding to cook. Scotland, Ireland, and Wales decided to go out for they had a feeling Arthur's attempt at cooking will fail.

"Hey, Peter come and try this it tastes good." Arthur said after trying a small piece of his cake before handing a slice to Peter. He watched as his younger brother quickly ate said cake before gagging and throwing it up.

"The cake was a lie!" Peter yelled out. He was coughing while running away and his taste buds felt as if they had been murdered. The cake had looked good, but it was a lie and the frosting had hidden the truth.

"Come back here! I need a taste tester! Peter, I'll pay you money!" Arthur called out after his younger brother.

"Screw that big eyebrows! I might end up dying before spending even a penny! Heck I would be dead before I got any freakin money! No amount of money is worth dying over your baking!" Peter screamed before running outside and he wondered why the heck big eyebrows suddenly decided to try making a cake.

"I guess baking a cake is not my strong suit. Oh, Well I'll try making a stew and hopefully Alfred will enjoy it." Arthur muttered to himself and ate more of his cake. "Honestly, I wonder why did Peter not enjoy this cake?"

Peter found Scotland, Ireland, and Wales at the park feeding the ducks bread.

"Arthur tried to poison me. The frosting on that cake fooled me." Peter informed his older brothers.

"I guess it is as we feared Arthur got his taste buds from dad." Scotland said causally and shook his head. "No matter what do not eat Arthur's cooking unless you want to possibly get food poisoning."

"Am I going to die?" Peter asked in horror and he started to cry, but Wales pinched his cheeks and looked at him.

"You are not going to die, but Your stomach will be upset." Wales stated firmly and he released Peter's cheeks. "No use in crying about it. Are you going to eat Arthur's cooking again?"

Peter shook his head and looked up at him.

"Thanks, Wales." Peter told him as he wiped his eyes. "There should have been a warning on that cake like warning toxic waste or something warning people against eating a slice of it."

**Please Review and Thank You. What do you think will happen to Alfred? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Alfred's Teenage Journey **

**By waterrain**

Alfred went over to Arthur's home in the morning, knocked on the door, and he was welcomed inside by the fourteen year old English teen. The blue eyed teen took a seat on the chair Arthur had pulled out and his nose nearly died for the smell in the kitchen was horrible, but Alfred made no comment and tried to pretend he has no nose. Mind over matter and Arthur had went through the trouble of cooking for him.

"Here you go. This is a marvelous stew and I made it just for you, Alfred. I have tried some of it before you came over here." Arthur commented calmly as he placed the medium size bowl of stew in front of Alfred. The American teen felt a bit nervous, he forced himself to smile, and decided no matter what he'll eat since Arthur always ate his creation no matter how odd they looked…Alfred tried to ignore the smell, look, and everything about the stew.

'Maybe it will taste better than it looks and smells.' Alfred thought as he looked down at it. 'I'm the hero and I can handle it. Besides Arthur had some of it and he's still alive. So can't be that bad, right? I don't want to hurt Arthur's feelings by not even trying it. I know how much it hurts when Mattie doesn't even try a bite of my heroic food creations.'

Arthur has a stomach that is stronger than any kind of metal, his taste buds can handle any kind of food, and Peter is scared of Arthur's cooking.

"You only live once, right?" Alfred asked cheerfully as he took a deep breath and looked at Arthur's eager expression. He picked up the stew, pretended his nose was gone, swallowed the liquid, and managed to chew the meat. The American placed the bowl down and he suddenly felt incredibly sick to his stomach.

"How was it?" Arthur asked curiously and he noticed Alfred's face was pale. Peter walked inside, saw an empty bowl, and could smell the terrible scent of 'Big Eyebrows' failed cooking.

"Throw up! Come on Alfie throw up!" Peter cried out as he looked at Alfred's pale face. The American teen gave him a thumbs down and held his stomach while covering his mouth with the other hand.

"I can't cause Artie always eats my food." Alfred managed to say and he closed his blue eyes tightly. "I refuse to throw up."

",But your food is not like big eyebrow's toxic waste food. His food is like a death factor instead of a fear factor! For crying out loud just throw up that damn stew of death!" Peter said loudly, his eyes wide, and had no idea what to do. Arthur was in shock and his eyes were wide in horror at the thought of his stew killing Alfred. "Please just throw it up! Don't be stubborn!"

"What is wrong, Peter?" Wales asked calmly and he glanced at the pot along with smelling the horrible smell in the kitchen.

"Alfred is dying and he won't throw up Arthur's food!" Peter replied in a shaking voice, he hiccupped, and looked at Wales with watery eyes. "Alfie is dying and he refuses to throw up. What are we going to do? What if Alfie dies?"

"I'll drive him to the hospital and get his stomach pumped out." Scotland stated firmly and Alfred was shaking his head, but Scotland picked up the American and carried him like a sack of potatoes. "You are stubborn."

Scotland and Arthur sat up front while Alfred and Ireland were in the backseat. Peter and Wales were left at home. Scotland was speeding his way to the hospital, Ireland was feeling Alfred's forehead noticing there was a growing fever, and Arthur hands were over his eyes.

"Bloody hell." Arthur muttered to himself and closed his eyes. "I wanted to impress him, but instead-"

"Your food should be considered a biological weapon." Scotland stated firmly as he stepped hard on the gas and the hospital was in sight. "I wouldn't even feed your food to my enemy's. It would be better and more mercy to just kill them. Course if I really bloody hated their guts to death then I would force fed them their food which such be considered a damn biological weapon."

"Shut the hell up. My food is not a damn biological weapon." Arthur snapped at his older brother and fiercely blinked his green eyes. "You are making me feel worse asshole."

Ireland and Scotland rolled their eyes.

"I shouldn't have worn a red shirt today. You know what happens to peeps wearing red shirts in Star Trek The Original Series? They end u-" Alfred said slowly, his eye lids closing, and Ireland shook him.

"Don't go to sleep, Alfred. Stay awake." Ireland said firmly as he pinched the thirteen year old cheeks and Scotland parked the car. Arthur, Scotland, and Ireland opened the car doors. Ireland grabbed Alfred and carried him bridal style in his arms. They raced towards the hospital.

'Please don't die, Alfred.' Arthur thought over and over. Alfred was checked into the hospital quickly and rushed into the emergency room largely thanks to Ireland's & Scotland's connections at the hospital. Alfred's stomach was pumped out, he received fluids through needles, and the American teen had a high fever.

Arthur was waiting nervously inside of the waiting room and his two older brothers were not being helpful with their damn comments.

Meanwhile Matthew was wondering what was taking his twin so long and decided to knock on the Kirkland's door.

"Matthew, Your twin has been taken to the hospital." Wales stated bluntly to him and Peter hiccupped.

"Stupid big eyebrows just had to cook." Peter managed to say, he sniffled, and looked up at Matthew with watery eyes. "I'm not sure if Alfie will make it. Stupid lousy good for nothing eyebrows just had to cook his evil food of doom."

**Please Review and Thank You. What do you think of my FanFic so far ^_^**

**Poor Alfred just did not want to hurt Arthur's feelings by not eating the stew...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Alfred's Teenage Journey **

**By waterrain**

"Am I in red shirt heaven or red shirt hell?" Alfred groaned as he opened up his blue eyes, the light was blinding, and there were white walls. "Am I in an insane asylum?"

Alfred tried to move, but his stomach ached and he felt a bit hot. The blond haired thirteen year old teen, noticed there were needles inside of his arms, and he was thought that this really must be an insane asylum. There was no one around and the room was starting to feel chilly. He sneezed, wrinkled his nose, and this place smelled really clean. The door opened and Alfred thought it must be a Doctor with blood almost covering the entire white coat, but he was thankful that he was wrong.

"Hey, Alfie. How are you feeling?" Matthew asked calmly as he walked closer to his younger twin.

"Mattie, Where am I?"

"Inside of the hospital." Matthew informed him gently.

"Not an insane asylum, right?" Alfred asked and he received a shocked look from Matthew. "The white walls are creepy, but now that I look at them. They are not padded or anything."

"You are not in an insane asylum just a normal hospital." Matthew replied simply, he looked at Alfred, and felt relieved his twin was finally awake. "You have been unconscious for two days, Alfie. I was pretty worried along with mom. The Kirkland family were worried about you too."

Alfred looked at the needles, wrinkled his nose in distaste, and glanced at Matthew.

"Mattie, When do I get out of this place?"

"I think soon because you finally woke up, but I'm not sure." Matthew told him and glanced at his watch. "Anyway, My time is up. Someone else will be coming in to visit you. That someone is not here yet and I'm leaving before said person arrives."

Alfred blinked his eyes in confusion as his twin left him and after about twenty minutes Arthur walked inside of the room.

"Mattie, Didn't tell me you were coming to in to visit." Alfred commented out loud, he tilted his head to the side, and noticed that Arthur's nose was wrapped up for some reason. "What happened to your nose, Arthur?"

"Your twin, Matthew. He broke my nose yesterday. He had a break down yesterday afraid you would never wake up and he wished that he had tried your pancakes then you wouldn't have offered to eat my cooking." Arthur said calmly as he walked towards the blond haired American teen. "I don't blame him. I would have done the exact same thing if someone had caused you to be sent to the hospital."

Alfred looked down and noticed he was no longer wearing a red shirt.

"Arthur, When I'm out of the hospital. I plan to teach you how to cook an egg. Start off simple and work up to an actual meal. I'm positive after having some intense Hero Cooking Lessons that you'll get better at cooking." Alfred commented to him and grinned widely. "You know what they say Rome was not build in a day."

"I'm sorry on how my stew-"

"Please don't say the S word around me, Artie. Seriously, I'm trying to forget it and move on with my life."

"Well, I got you some lavender flowers-" Arthur suddenly said as he pulled out the flowers from behind his back and smiled at the shell shocked American teen.

"Artie, Did you say lavender?" Alfred asked slowly as he stared at those flowers and hoped that he was just seeing things.

"Yes." Arthur replied as he handed the American those lavender flowers and the English teen was surprised when Alfred glared at him.

"Artie, Get them away from me! Seriously, I break out into hives and stuff. I told you a couple of weeks ago…Just go get the Doctor and take the lavender with you."

Arthur nodded his head, he ran off with the lavender flowers, and raced to find the Doctor. Alfred was starting to feel as if Arthur was trying to kill him or something and he groaned loudly.

"Oh, Artie. Out of all the flowers..You just had to pick the kind that causes me an allergic reaction." Alfred groaned as he looked at his skin and then rolled his blue eyes. "I should write him a list or something before he actually kills me."

The Doctor arrived and gave Alfred a few shots. Arthur started to recall on how a couple of weeks ago he had given the American teen lavender soap, Alfred told him 'Artie, I'm allergic to anything that has lavender in it', and the English teen was mentally kicking himself for forgetting. Arthur was outside of the hospital and he made sure to throw away those lavender flowers.

"Should have gotten him bloody roses or sunflowers or anything that was not lavender." Arthur muttered bitterly to himself and sighed heavily for his attempts so far has ended in failure. "I bet Alfred thinks I'm trying to kill him. I should have gotten the roses, but no I thought those would be overrated and so on. I doubt Alfred knows the meaning of lavender, but can't blame him for not knowing after all he gets an allergic reaction from anything that has lavender in it."

Arthur leaned against the hospital building, groaned loudly, and clenched his fists in frustration.

'I just want to do something nice for Alfred, but somehow something goes horribly wrong and I have lost track of how many times. I think I'm bloody cursed or it's just plain bad luck or something.' Arthur briefly thought and recalled the other gifts that turned out not to be such a good idea. 'I bought him a diet soda about two years ago, he got upset, and thought I thought he was fat. Last year I bought him a dozen Ice Cream cones from an Ice Cream truck, but he thought I was making fun of him and got upset with me. Six months ago I tried to give him a Furby toy, but he really freaked out and mentioned something about evil gremlins. I bought him a bar of lavender soap a couple of weeks ago and he told me that he's allergic to lavender. I made him stew and he ends up in the hospital. I gave him lavender flowers, he got hives, and I had to fetch a Doctor.'

"Maybe I should buy some coconut milk and see if he might like it. Coconut milk does taste pretty good." Arthur said to himself and headed off towards the store. Alfred was at the hospital peacefully resting, holding a pillow, and dreaming of a world without any lavender it would be such an awesome place.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Alfred's Teenage Journey **

**By waterrain**

Alfred opened his eyes, he saw Arthur was holding a small plastic cup, and the American teen mentally sighed.

"Here have something to drink. I have heard that the hospital food tastes bland." Arthur said calmly as he handed the thirteen year old teen that small plastic cup. Alfred glanced down at it and appears as if that liquid is milk.

"Thanks, Arthur." Alfred told him before gulping it down at once. The English teen hoped that Alfred is not allergic to coconut milk and after a few minutes his crush was still alright.

"Alfred, I'm sorry about the lavender flowers."

"I told you a couple of weeks ago about being allergic to anything lavender. You had told me that you would write it down and make sure not to give me anything lavender again. Oh, well just remember lavenders are bad very very bad."

Arthur nodded his head, he decided to hold the thirteen year old hands, and looked down at him.

"I have been planning to get my ear pierced, but never got around to it and my mom has signed the paper. I want you to be there when it occurs and I'm going to get them pierced a week after you are able to get out of the hospital."

"What?" Alfred asked in confusion and he looked up at Arthur. "Why do you need me there? I think there is some kind of limit on how many peeps can be there for you or something."

"My brothers are assholes and-"

"Alright, I'll be there for you. I'm still in disbelief that you are actually going to get your ears pierced."

"Three on my right and three on my left earlobe." Arthur informed him and he watched as those blue eyes went wide in shock. "Yes, That is my plan."

"I don't think you should get them done all at the same time. Seriously, Just think about all of the care and cleaning. Not to mention your ears are going to be more than likely sore and-"

"Don't worry, Alfred. I'll be fine." Arthur told him in a comforting voice while moving his hands to the American's shoulders. "I will be fine."

"Famous last words." Alfred muttered to himself as he looked at the smiling English teen.

"I have also been thinking about a tongue piercing. I was thinking maybe next year on getting one." Arthur commented causally, he closed his eyes, and could just picture it. Of course the main reason why the English teen wants one is because he has heard from sources that having a tongue piercing makes kissing better. Arthur looked at Alfred and smiled at him.

"I have been thinking and stuff. Arthur, I think it's a bad idea what if something goes wrong and you get some kind of Infection." Alfred informed him and he would cross his arms in disapproval, but they were sore and some needles were still inside. "I mean it, Artie. A bad idea with a capital B."

Arthur moved his hands to Alfred's forehead and felt relived. The American teen rolled his eyes for sometimes Arthur really does not listen to him.

"The location is well known for being up to code. Not to ment-"

"Artie, What would you do if I got a tattoo on my lower back?" Alfred asked him and he had came up with that question on the spot. He personally was not in the mood for Arthur to ramble on and on about the piercing place or how it's up to code.

The thirteen year old didn't expect for Arthur's cheeks to turn red, he blinked his blue eyes in confusion, and silently wondered why the heck Arthur's cheeks were becoming red. The English teen was having several thoughts and several of them would be rated 'R'.

'Maybe the stew was late on getting to him? Maybe he has a fever and doesn't know that food is secretly killing him?' Alfred thought as he looked at Arthur's cheek. 'Is he dying? Did the Doctor even check Artie for food poisoning? I got to be a hero and save him! I must yell so that either a Nurse or a Doctor will hear me! Don't worry Arthur I'm going to save you by getting help.'

"I think Arthur Kirkland has a fever cause his cheeks look like they are on fire! I think he is dying! Somebody please save Arthur!"

**Please Review and Thank You. Poor Alfred has no idea that Arthur is actually blushing and one of his thoughts was on how Alfred would look like with a lower back tatto with the words 'Belongs To Arthur Kirkland' (Along with picturing Alfred wearing short shorts and having the words 'Belongs To Arthur Kirkland' on that lower back for the entire world to see 'Belongs To Arthur Kirkland'). Arthur's mind went straight to the gutter on the question 'What would you do if I got a tatto on my lower back' & Alfred thought Arthur's cheeks were red due to some late reaction to the stew.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Alfred's Teenage Journey **

**By waterrain**

"What is the problem?" A male nurse with violet eyes asked calmly as he stepped inside on his name tag was simply Ivan, and right away noticed a green eyed teen with flushed cheeks.

"Nothing is wrong. Just a misunderstanding." Arthur muttered before sighing heavily.

"Well, Mister Nurse I think Arthur has a fever."

"I do not have a fever." Arthur stated firmly, he grabbed Alfred's right wrist, and placed it on his forehead. "See no fever."

"Please be gentle with the patient and visiting hours are nearly over." Ivan said firmly as he placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder and used the other hand to carefully pull Alfred's wrist out of the English teen's grasp. "Alfred, How are you feeling?"

"I need to use the toilet." Alfred informed Ivan as he tried to get off the hospital bed and nearly fell flat on his face, but luckily Ivan caught him and wrapped an arm around Alfred's hips to support him.

"You need to be careful, da. After all you have not moved from there for about two and a half days." Ivan commented calmly to the thirteen year old teen. "I will take you to the restroom, Alfred."

"Alfred, I could take you to the restroom." Arthur suggested causally, but to be honest he wanted to see the blue eyed teen's private part.

"No, Artie. It is getting pretty late and I might take a while using the toilet." Alfred commented to the English teen.

'Damn.' Arthur briefly thought and sighed heavily. 'Oh, Well it was worth a try.'

"Visiting hours are over now." Ivan said out loud as he looked at his wrist watch. "I will take you to the closest restroom, Alfred."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Alfred's Teenage Journey **

**By waterrain**

"Now that I think about it, Alfred. You could have used a bedpan."

"Heck no. Hero's don't knowing use bedpans. I want to use the toilet like a hero."

"I assume you will want to sit down and be more independent rather than having me hold you as you use the u-"

"Yeah, Just help me into the stall and set me down. I'll take care of my epic business."

Alfred sat on the toilet while Ivan stood outside of the stall and held it closed. After a few minutes the thirteen year old teen was done, wiped himself, and released the hospital gown. Alfred tried to stand up, but fell hard to his knees.

"Alfred?"

"Ouch, My legs are being rebels to me."

Ivan carefully opened the stall door, helped the teen up, and placed an arm around Alfred's hips. The violet eyed Nurse glanced down at the American's knee and sighed to himself.

"Your knees are bleeding, Alfred."

"I just can't catch a break, Ivan." The thirteen year old teen groaned as he felt his throbbing knees and Ivan placed Alfred onto the counter after swiftly drying it.

"Next time do you want to use a bedpan?" Ivan asked as he started to get a couple of paper towel soaked and firmly placed them onto Alfred's knees to stop the bleeding.

"Nope because hero's don't knowingly use them."

"There is also an option of a diaper."

"Heck no. How much longer will I be staying at the hospital?" Alfred asked curiously as he looked at the smiling male Nurse.

"For a couple of days to make sure you are completely fine. After all the hospital does not want to be sued." Ivan commented cheerfully as he moved the paper towels away and noticed the bleeding has stopped. "Now then place your hands under the water."

Alfred placed his hands under the running water, Ivan squirted soap onto the teen's hands, and after two minutes he was done. Alfred was still on the restroom counter and he looked into the mirror. He ran his hands through his blond hair.

"Jeez, Only villains have bad hair days." Alfred stated in a sulky voice. "I have to wait three days until I clean my body and my heroically awesome hair."

"Alfred, Do you want a bed bath?" Ivan asked innocently as he looked the now confused thirteen year old and to be honest the violet eyed nurse felt rather amused, but didn't allow it to show it on his face for the teen patient might feel insulted.

"Huh? How can someone have a bath on a bed?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**Alfred's Teenage Journey **

**By waterrain**

Alfred felt a little nervous, but had no idea why on earth is he feeling this way. Ivan is a male, a nurse, and seems to be a professional.

"Ivan, How many bed baths have you done?" Alfred asked curiously to the nurse.

"Hmm, Let's see…This is my first time actually giving one to a patient, da. This is your first time having a bed bath and it's my first time giving one to a patient. Let's hope for the best." Ivan replied calmly and he tilted his head to the side. "I have of course offered them to the male and female patients, but no one accepted my offer. Their cheeks turn red, stutter, and so on. I wonder why they react in such a way?"

Ivan pulled out a book and the title of it was 'How To Give A Bed Bath'. Alfred blinked his eyes for it seems the nurse was needed a refresher on how to give one.

"Alright, I have to turn up the heat because you will feel cold or something to that effect." Ivan commented as he turned up the temperature. "I'll put on some plastic gloves. I already placed something under you to keep the bed sheets from getting wet."

"So do I take off this hospital gown?"

"Yes and I will start off with cleaning some certain parts first rather than last." Ivan replied calmly as he moved the basin full of warm water closer and Alfred's gown was off. The Russian glanced at the part in the book 'How To Give A Bed Bath' that mentions cleaning the penis and butt.

"Okay, Alfred. Bend your knees and spread your legs apart, da." Ivan said as he looked at the blond haired teen and noticed those cheeks were flushed for some reason. "In the book it is written to ask the patient to bend knees and spread legs."

Alfred bent his knees and opened his legs while feeling as if his cheeks were burning. Ivan is a nurse, a male, and he shouldn't feel embarrassed or nervous.

"Okay now I have to hold your penis with one hand and use my other to use the tip with a soapy washcloth. Rinse and remove the soap from your penis." Ivan informed him as he got the washcloth soapy. "It appears you have foreskin, Alfred."

'Gosh, This is really embarrassing and I blame it on the fact he is explaining before doing anything. Does the peeps doing the bed bath explain everything?' Alfred thought and he tried to keep himself from blushing. Ivan's gloved right hand was gently holding his penis while using the other gloved hand to wash the tip of it. Alfred's heart was beating fast, cheeks flushed, and he kept his legs parted.

"Alright, Now I'm going to rinse this washcloth and remove the soap." Ivan said cheerfully and he believes that he is doing an amazing job for his first time giving an actual patient a bed bath. Alfred mentally wished that Ivan would stop explaining. The male nurse removed the soap and after a moment looked into those blue eyes.

"Since you have foreskin. I have to gently push it back and the foreskin covers the rounded end of the penis." Ivan explained before carefully pushing Alfred's foreskin back and begun to wash the end of it.

"Afterwards I have to rinse the washcloth and remove the soap from the end of your penis." Ivan said calmly. Alfred's closed his eyes, really wanted to close his legs, and he honestly hopes that the nurse wouldn't notice he was getting turned on.

"Alright, I have to use another soapy washcloth. Wash the rest of your penis and scrotum. As you know a scrotum is the bag of skin that hangs under your penis." Ivan informed him and he wondered why Alfred was biting down on his lip, but mentally shrugged and carried on. "I have to rinse and dry it well."

Alfred bit his lip to keep himself from moaning because Ivan's gloved hands and the washcloths felt really good. The violet eyed nurse hummed to himself as he washed the rest of Alfred's penis and scrotum.

"I have to get another pair of gloves." Ivan said calmly as he moved his hands away and Alfred covered up his blue eyes in embarrassment.

'Damn, I came and stuff on Ivan's gloved hands. I'm a healthy growing teen for crying out loud and got no control over it yet. At least Ivan didn't mention it.' Alfred briefly thought and he moved his hands away. 'I guess my body is pretty sensitive.'

"Okay, I have clean gloves and washcloths. Turn on your side, top leg raised, and I'll be able to see along with better able to clean the anal area easier. I will have to thoroughly wash, rinse, and dry that area." Ivan commented as he looked at the book again. "Understand, Alfred?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Yes it was fun to write ^_^ and just to let you peeps know Ivan wasn't thinking anything perverted when giving Alfred a bed bath.**

**Alfred's Teenage Journey **

**By waterrain**

"How did I do with the bed bath?" Ivan asked curiously to the blue eyed teen. Alfred was back in his hospital gown and laying under the covers.

"I'm completely clean. So you did a good job and my hair looks heroic again." Alfred replied simply and he noticed Ivan was smiling so brightly.

"That is great. Now I can say that the person I gave a bed bath to believes I did a good job and maybe the patients will say yes when I offer a bed bath." Ivan said calmly, he pulled off the gloves, and threw them away.

"Ivan, Are you a full time nurse or a part time nurse?"

"I'm a part-time nurse."

"Do you do anything on the side?"

"Hmm, I can't exactly tell you. However I can tell you on the side I order people around and they follow my command, da." Ivan informed the thirteen year old and he tilted his head to the side. "Well, I was hired about a month ago to be a part-time Nurse at this hospital."

Alfred wondered what the male nurse meant by 'Order people around and they follow my command', but decided against asking for some things in life should remain a mystery and he can let his mind make something up instead of knowing the truth.

"Do you have a sibling or siblings? I have a twin brother." Alfred commented cheerfully and he noticed the Nurse shivered at the word 'Sibling' & 'brother'.

"Yes, I have siblings. A big sister and a little brother." Ivan informed the patient, he is thankful to be in the United States Of America, and hoped that his little brother Nikolai won't ever find him.

The violet eyed Russian was pretty sure Nikolai won't ever find him. After all he is living in a smallish town, his home is a small apartment, and he's working part-time as a Nurse at a hospital. No one would ever think Ivan would become a part-time Nurse.

He leads a modest size mafia and decided to mix things up by making it where members must be fully cross-dressed as the opposite sex when out on the field doing his dirty work for him. The name he came up with was 'Fifty-Fifty' for half of his members are males while the other half are female and he has every member cross- dress up as the opposite sex. To be honest it is his little pet project and it amused him to no ends.

"Anyway, It's time for me to go. Dinner will be brought to you in about five minutes." Ivan commented calmly and he tilted his head to the side. "The food is bland, but it won't kill you or anything of that sort."

Alfred watched as the violet eyed male nurse walked humming something in a foreign language and to be honest it sounded a bit scary.

**Please Review and Thank You. I made it where Ivan has a little brother instead of a little sister (Basically gender bent Belarus and the name is Nikolai). **


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Alfred's Teenage Journey **

**By waterrain**

Alfred was glad to be back home, he did a couple of cartwheels, and home sweet home. No more bland hospital food. He was enjoying the fresh air and decided to climb Arthur's apple tree.

"Alfred!"

"What is it, Arthur?"

"Get down from there! What if you fall and break your arm or leg?"

"Don't jinx me, Artie." Alfred stated in a relaxed tone as he picked an apple and brought it to his lips.

"If you do not get down right now I will come up there and get you."

"I got a few questions to ask you, Arthur."

"Alfred, Just say them already no need to be so dramatic."

"What is it called when another person touches your lower area and that sticky stuff comes out?" Alfred asked suddenly and the English teen nearly fell out of his apple tree, but managed to catch himself and took a deep breath before asking an important question to the American.

"Alfred Jones, Are you trying to make me fall off this tree?"

"No. What is it called when another person-"

"It's called a hand-job."

"Why the heck is it called a hand-job?"

"Have you heard of a blow job? What do you think it means?"

"No. Well I think it's a job in which a person blows bubbles or something like that." Alfred commented cheerfully, Arthur closed his green eyes, and sighed heavily.

"No, Alfred. It's does not involve blowing bubbles. Hand-Job...Blow-Job notice the somewhat similar name? So a hand-job involves a person rubbing a person's private area with their hand and making cum come out. Of course it's also called-"

"What's cum? Is that what that sticky stuff is called?" Alfred asked curiously and he wondered why the English teen was staring at him. "What?"

"Alfred, I have some serious questions for you." Arthur said calmly as he looked at the thirteen year old teen.

"Just ask no need to be dramatic, Arthur." Alfred stated flatly as he looked at the fourteen year old teen.

"Do you masturbate?"

"What does masturbate mean? Is it something dealing with fishing?" Alfred asked him and he wondered why Arthur groaned.

"Alfred, Have you had a wet dream?"

"What's a wet dream?" Alfred asked him and he wondered why Arthur suddenly hugged him.

"I feel so sorry for you, Alfred. You poor clueless little lamb." Arthur said in a low voice, he had his forehead on Alfred's shoulder, and sighed heavily. "How are you so bloody clueless?"

"I'm not clueless. I know how to count, my ABC's, basic math, reading, writing, and stuff. I know the names of the planets." Alfred stated firmly as he carefully pushed Arthur away and crossed his arms in annoyance at being called clueless.

"Alfred, Let's play a word and meaning game." Arthur managed to say calmly. "Cock."

"Why are you talking about roosters now?" Alfred asked curiously and he smiled brightly. "Are you planning to buy a cock or do you just want to learn how to take care of one just in case you get one? I hope if you get a cock that you won't be having it for dinner."

'Bloody hell.' Arthur briefly thought and he rubbed his forehead. 'What he is saying sounds wrong on many different levels.'

"Pussy."

"So you want to buy a cat?"

"Bitch."

"Artie, I know that I'm not being one because I'm not being unreasonable and junk. So are you talking about a female dog? Are you talking about the first female-fronted American heavy metal band ever signed to a record label?"

"Dildo."

"Huh what's a dildo? Is it a person or place or thing or animal?"

"Testicle."

"Some kind of test?"

"Phallus."

"Huh? What is a phallus?"

"Stunt cock."

"A rooster that has a stunt rooster doing dangerous stuff like jumping off a hen house."

"Dick."

"Are you talking about Dick's Drive-In? We don't have any Dick in this state."

Arthur closed his green eyes, he rubbed his forehead, and decided to look at Alfred.

"Alfred, Have you ever been given the talk?"

"What do you mean by the talk?"

"The talk, Alfred. The talk."

"What talk?"

"Have you ever been given the talk by anyone?"

"People talk to me all the time because-"

"Have you ever been given the talk…The one that deals with sex and certain functions of the lower body."

"Hmm, I think I wasn't paying much attention. Well, I know that I have a penis and that I can somehow get a girl pregnant by using it by doing something with it."

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred. Why the bloody hell did you not pay much attention to the sex talk?"

"I don't know, Artie. I might have been sleepy or hungry or lost in trying to find the meaning of death or something. Why does it even matter?" Alfred commented calmly and he tilted his head to the side. "Besides the word sex sounds lame and I don't like anything that sounds lame."

Arthur's cheeks were red, he felt like shaking Alfred, and saying 'Yes, It does bloody matter and do you have any idea how sexually frustrated I'm because of you'.

"What's wrong, Arthur? Do you have a fever?" Alfred asked in a worried voice as he looked at the English teen.

'I'm fourteen years old and I know a lot about sex due to the internet. Due to having the talk, reading books, and watching adult movies also known as porn. I look at Alfred and want to do some of the things I saw in the adult movies.' Arthur thought and he sighed heavily. 'Alfred is thirteen years old, very clueless, thinks the word sex sounds lame, and so on. Fate is such a bitch.'

"No, I'm silently swearing and cursing fate for being such a bitch to me." Arthur replied and he shook his head. "Oh, Fate is such a cold hearted bitch."

"You really should have your mouth washed out with soap." Alfred commented calmly as he easily climbed down the tree. "Anyway, I'm going to ask Mattie what is a dildo and stuff. Is it a person or place or thing or animal."

Alfred started to walk away and after a moment Arthur quickly climbed down from his apple tree after hearing the American saying that. Matthew came outside to check up on his twin.

"Hey, Mattie! Arthur and I were talking about all kinds of stuff. Mattie, What is a dildo?"

Arthur swiftly tackled Alfred, the green eyed teen looked up, and noticed Mathew's expression was rather scary.

'Bloody hell. If only I had just jumped down instead of climbed down.' Arthur briefly thought and he got off of Alfred.

"I do not know." Matthew lied and he crossed his arms. "Alfie, Your favorite cartoon is about to come on. You have enough time to make some popcorn and grab yourself a cola."

Alfred walked inside while Matthew stayed outside and looked at Arthur.

"Kirkland, Why the hell did you say the word dildo to my younger twin? What are you planning?" Matthew asked in a low voice, his eyes narrowed, and arms crossed. Arthur decided to quickly leave and made sure to lock his door. Alfred wondered how he did on the word & meaning game with Arthur, but he will ask him later along with getting information out of the English teen.

**Please Review and Thank You. **

**Bitch**** is a female-fronted American heavy metal band, formed in Los Angeles in December 1980. They gained notoriety as a result of their theatrical live performances inspired by Alice Cooper, which featured tongue-in-cheek sadomasochistic themes. Bitch was first artist ever signed to Metal Blade Records, and are also the first female-fronted American heavy metal band ever signed to a record label.**

**Dick's Drive-In****, or simply Dick's, is a fast-food restaurant chain located in Seattle, Washington. Founded in 1954, Dick's is Seattle's oldest, continuously operating fast-food restaurant. Dick's has, according to the Puget Sound Business Journal, attained status as a Seattle icon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Alfred's Teenage Journey **

**By waterrain**

Arthur was laying on his bed deep in thought and suddenly realized that fate was not being a cold hearted bitch. He smiled to himself for having Alfred being a poor clueless little lamb is actually a good thing. Fate was on his side and he heard his bedroom door opening.

"Hey, Arthur."

"Hi, Alfred."

"What is masturbate? What's a wet dream? What's a dildo?" Alfred asked curiously and those two didn't notice Peter was standing outside Arthur's bedroom door listening.

'The only word I don't know is dildo.' Peter briefly thought as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I can't tell you. I won't ever tell you for I do not wish for you to no longer be a clueless little lamb." Arthur replied without thinking and noticed that the American teen looked ticked off.

"I decided to give you a second chance, Artie. Yet you still decide to insult me. I'm not a lamb. I'm not clueless. In the end I'll be taller than you, Artie. Well, I'm going to go to the hospital and ask Nurse Ivan since you refuse to tell me. He should know since he's an adult."

"What?"

"You had made me a lot more curious and a heck of a lot more determined by saying that you can't and won't ever tell me. You know I don't like being kept in the dark about anything. I'm curious by nature like a cat. Once I'm curious about something there is nothing that will stop me from finding out."

'Damn, I really messed up.' Arthur thought as he looked at Alfred's determined eyes.

"Well, I can show you what those wor-"

"In any case, Artie. I don't want to find out or be shown what those words mean by you. Since you keep on calling me a clueless little lamb." Alfred stated firmly before walking out of Arthur's bedroom and mentally decided against going to the hospital for he wasn't in the mood for a long walk. Instead he plans to go to Feliks house and use the Polish teen's laptop to look up the words.

"Alfred, Once you find out the meanings and so on…There will be no turning back!"

"Well, Artie I'm the type to keep on moving forward! You won't be able to call me a poor clueless little lamb! I don't like lambs because at the petting Zoo one of them peed on me remember I told you about it last year! If you had called me a clueless bunny I wouldn't be as ticked! I'm also very determined because you used the words can't and won't! I will first find what the heck a dildo is mark my words!" Alfred called out as he walked out of Arthur's house, head held up high, and start to jog towards Feliks home.

"Big eyebrows what's a dildo?" Peter asked curiously as he looked at his older brother.

"Look it up, Idiot." Arthur replied calmly and he sulkily crossed his arms. "Damn, I had decided that I wanted Alfred to stay clueless like a lamb because it's rather adorable and quite a turn on, but no fate gives me a punch in the gut and a back-hand along with mocking laughter."

"Eyebrows, It's your own fault so stop blaming it on fate. When things go wrong you always blame it on fate. You create your own fate, Eyebrows."

"Shut up, Peter. Go look up on the computer that word dildo along with the word sex toy. Corrupt yourself for I don't care." Arthur snapped at him and sighed heavily. "Oh, well either way Alfred will still look adorable and I'll still be turned on by him. It doesn't matter whether he remains clueless or not."

Peter rolled his eyes, he walked away, and thought on how Arthur is totally creeping on Alfred with the whole 'Adorable' & 'Turned On'.

**Please Review and Thank You. We all were once like Alfred at one point of our lives (Poor clueless little lambs not knowing the 'words'), but then something occurs and we end up becoming like Arthur (Knowing a lot about those 'words') ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Feliks is 13 years old. **

**Side Note..I'm in a bit of a rush for I have to leave for my college class soon. Anyway hope you peeps will enjoy.**

**Alfred's Teenage Journey **

**By waterrain**

"Hey, Feliks." Alfred said calmly as he looked at the Polish teen. "You know what I want to do?"

"Yeah, You like called me up and stuff. Remember the only payment I will take from anyone." Feliks commented to him, his head tilted to the side, and he grinned widely. "So, Alfie. What is your favorite color?"

"Blue." Alfred informed him.

"Skirt or dress?" Feliks asked the American teen.

"Skirt."

"Thong or panties?"

"Fel, What's a thong?"

"You'll find out, Alfie. A shirt with long sleeves or without any sleeves?"

"Without any sleeves."

"Collar or scarf?"

"Scarf."

"Bracelet or necklace?"

"Bracelet."

"Red lips or glittery lips like a Fairy's wing?"

"Red lips."

"Finger nails or toe nails?"

"Toe nails."

"2 inch heels or 4 inch heels?"

"4 inch heels cause it will make me taller."

"After you are done using my laptop to find the information. You will cross-dress and I'll like take you home." Feliks commented calmly and Alfred nodded his head.

**Please Review and Thank You. So what do you people think of my Fanfic so far?**


End file.
